Blanco y Rojo
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Un día yo perdí algo importante en mi vida. Tal vez si lo supero pueda sanar y ser normal. Pero ni ella ni yo queremos sanar, lo único que queremos es matar a todos los causantes de nuestro dolor. Solo eso... y recordar una vieja canción.


**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:**

 **..**

 **Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **.**

..

Aoi Fhrey presenta

Un one shot de Hallowen.

.

..

 **BLANCO Y ROJO**

Por fin puedo abandonar este cuarto para dejar de pensar en esta inútil ventana cubierta con pedazos de revistas. Se supone que es para proteger de la luz del sol…para que me deje de doler la cabeza. ¡Nha! Yo siempre he pensado que cubrieron las ventanas para que los residentes de este lugar dejaran de arrojarse por ellas intentando escapar. Pero ¿para qué sirve una ventana de esa forma? Una ventana que ya no lo es más…algo que ya nunca será lo que era antes. Creo que después de todo sí extrañaré esa ventana…se parece a mí; porque ya nunca seré la misma persona que una vez fui.

A Nabiki y a mí nos mintieron para traernos aquí. ¿O no? Quizá solo partieron en dos una sola verdad que llamaron "necesario"…sí…era _necesario_ que viniéramos a este lugar a sanar. Nabiki me cuida y yo la cuido a ella; ese es el acuerdo al que llegamos, cuidarnos para poder salir de aquí…justo por la puerta principal.

Tomó un tiempo porque al principio yo no podía dejar de reír y ella no podía dejar de llorar. Muchos medicamentos que alejaban el dolor, pero también las alegrías, las ideas, _todo_ quedaba bajo una densa capa de niebla. Era como tratar de caminar en una alberca. Pero esa patética felicidad artificial no era la respuesta para estar bien. Necesitábamos algo a que aferrarnos para no hundirnos en ese océano de dolor…Encontramos nuestra tabla de salvación un día que nos dejaron salir al patio en el mismo horario:

—Tengo un plan para salir de este lugar-me dijo ella en un susurro.

Yo le respondí con una frase igual de corta, pero tan importante como la suya.

—Y yo, tengo un plan para que _todos ellos_ tengan lo que se merecen.

Eso era, esa fue la llave que nos permitió salir…un objetivo, una meta a la cual aferrarnos durante los momentos más duros, los golpes, los baños agua helada, las sesiones de grupo para hablar de "nuestros sentimientos" ¿sentimientos? ¿Cuáles sentimientos nos quedaban además del dolor? Nabiki me enseñó a mentirle a los médicos y yo le enseñe a moverse como una persona normal y no como una muñeca rota.

Paso a paso seguimos un plan.

La llave funcionó, las puertas se abrieron. Fue tan lindo, los doctores y las enfermeras se formaron en dos líneas para escoltarnos a la salida. Todos ellos nos aplaudían. Nabiki tomó un ramo de rosas tan blancas como su cabello de manos de la jefa de enfermeras y les agradeció a todos con una sonrisa radiante. Para ella era como recibir el _oscar_ por tan buena actuación. Yo solo di una modesta reverencia en gratitud, aparté un mechón de cabello blanco que se movió rebelde hacia mí rostro, un detalle que dejé a propósito.

Nuestro cabello perdió el color desde _ese_ día. Un recordatorio de que algunas cosas nunca pueden sanar.

Cuando el taxi se alejaba ella se asomó por la ventana del auto para despedirse agitando la mano. Dios, cuanto amor al detalle de su parte. Pero cuando ganamos suficiente distancia del hospital Nabiki finalmente deja de lado las hipócritas mentiras y se pone a llorar al darse cuenta que nadie vino a recogernos y yo…por esa única ocasión me permití acompañarla, porque una parte pequeñita de mí esperaba que alguien viniera. Pero la verdad se impone, somos un fallo, una mancha, un secreto del que nadie quiere hablar y del que todos se esfuerzan por olvidar.. Pero mientras acaricio su cabello me hago la silenciosa promesa de que **_ellos_** van pagar.

"Un te quiero y ya, con un beso y ya y…y…" ¡Nunca puedo recordar esa maldita canción! Si hubiera hecho algo tan sencillo quizá esa persona viviría. Por eso no puedo dejar de reír: porque la solución era tan simple que me da risa cada vez pienso en ello. Una risa que duele y que no tiene nada de humor.

Ahora que estoy libre puedo reír todo el tiempo.

Su plan nos había sacado de ese lugar, así que era tiempo de poner en marcha el mío.

 **oOo**

—Estoy bien.

Esa es la respuesta que le doy a todo aquel que me pregunta cómo me siento. Eso sirve para la mayoría. Sin embargo para los doctores que visitan mi "hogar" periódicamente no es una buena respuesta. A "ellos" les digo otros adjetivos y luego les cuento la rutina de una persona mi edad que vive muy cerca del centro comercial. Es una persona anónima y simpática con problemas "normales" cuya vida llena de colores no altera o preocupa a nadie. Esta semana su mayor calamidad es que el modem de su computadora no sirve y estará unas semanas sin internet en casa.

Es una buena persona que me ayuda mucho sin saberlo.

Nabiki por su parte copia la rutina de un joven que vende pan. Su mayor problema de esta semana es el subir de peso por comerse la pasta que se usa en las galletas.

Cuando termino mi relato semanal el médico se relaja visiblemente y me da una sonrisa amable. Promete volver a visitarnos antes de navidad lo cual me hace darle una genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Un tiempo libres de fingir que estamos "bien".

Pero el hecho es que no estaré "bien" nunca más. No podré olvidar que la persona más importante de mi vida murió frente a mis ojos, no podré olvidar toda esa sangre ni los pedazos de su cuerpo esparcidos por todo el suelo…

Toda esta miseria por un estúpido plan para ganar ¿un beso? ¿Una comida gratis? ¿Una cita?, ¿una cura? ¿Una cura para qué? ¿era un anillo de matrimonio que guardaba en un pastillero? no sé ya no lo recuerdo, era un "algo" sin forma pero importante una de esas tonterías que yo pude haber conseguido…si solo las hubiese pedido. Lo que sí recuerdo es que fueron sus intrigas, sus rosas, sus drogas paralizantes y muchas de sus estupideces las causantes de que muriera.

Si hubiera estado bien pudo haber corrido lejos de ese camión que le arrancó la vida.

"Un te quiero y ya, con un beso y ya y…y…" No, no tiene caso simplemente no recuerdo.

Tal vez si recordara toda la canción me dejaría de doler la cabeza…

Tal vez si la recuerdo completa hoy no tenga pesadillas.

* * *

 _[Es la misma escena de siempre, yo peleo con Kodachi, las chicas pelean entre ellas, Kuno dice idioteces mientras pelea con Ryoga y el pato pelea con una máquina de refrescos y no ayuda a nadie. Todos tan concentrados en sus pequeños objetivos que olvidan liberar a la persona más importante que está amarrada en medio de la calle. Otra vez el ruido infernal de ese camión, otra vez reacciono demasiado tarde, otra vez Nabiki trata de desatar los nudos que no ceden._

 _Y otra vez el sonido de un grito que anuncia muerte. Y una vez más Nabiki sujeta una mano que ya no está unida a nada._

 _Gritos, muchos gritos mis gritos, sus gritos solo sonidos como los de un animal herido sin tono ni forma y luego, todo es rojo y tibio, mi ropa es roja completamente, Rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, Nabiki tiene la cabeza roja y húmeda y luego…]_

* * *

El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose es lo que me saca de mi miseria onírica esa noche. Alguien entró en mi habitación, pero mis reflejos ya no son lo que eran y el intruso me ataca antes de que siquiera tenga tiempo de moverme.

Unas manos femeninas tocan mi cabeza…es una caricia casi erótica.

Se siente fresco…es casi como un poco de delicioso hielo para mi cabeza siempre en llamas…el dolor por fin se apaga. Porque por un momento lo olvido todo, por un momento puedo ser solo una persona idiota que no admite sus sentimientos de nuevo.

El extraño visitante abandona mi habitación dejándome a solas con esta recién encontrada frescura.

—¡NOOO!

Es Nabiki… ¿Por qué está gritando a estas horas de la noche?

¿Por qué está llorando?

Aún con mi fresca y atontada mente puedo decirlo ella tiene miedo. Con pasos pequeños se acerca y me pregunta con una voz aún más pequeña.

—¿Estás bien?

Me tomo un momento para pensarlo…

" _Mira que el tiempo va deprisa. Tal vez te puedas arrepentir. Todo se acaba y no avisa… Tienes… ¿Tiempo?...era una palabra con T ¡Es algo importante! ¡Pero no puedo recordar! ¡NO RECUERDO ESA CANCIÓN!_

El dolor de cabeza me regresa con furia y con él todos los recuerdos…

Tanta sangre…el recuerdo de su sangre sobre mi cuerpo, en el cuerpo de Nabiki y en el suelo. Tomo un mechón de mi cabello tan blanco como la nieve y recuerdo porque perdió su color.

Miro el cabello de Nabiki tan blanco como el mío…

Mi risa inunda la pequeña vivienda. En un instante se vuelve risotadas. Es un sonido horrible que refleja dolor y miseria.

Pero para Nabiki Tendo es un sonido que la llena de alivio. Ahora sabe que la pequeña trampa de nuestra visitante ha fallado. El plan sigue y ella no está sola.

Claro que estoy bien…siempre estoy bien.-le digo con una sonrisa mientras limpio los restos de algunas lágrimas producto de mis carcajadas.-Pero me temo que voy a tardar un poco en cumplir mi parte del trato. Y tal vez tenga que fingir ser una persona "curada" e ir a la escuela por un tiempo.

Ella solo me responde con una sonrisa.

—Puedo esperar.

 **oOo**

¡BANZAI! ¡BANZAI!

El grupo de estudiantes de la mejor escuela de Setagaya entra de forma alegre y ruidosa al restaurante de La´s Sfera para festejar el fin de curso.

Los demás comensales no pueden sino compartir con una sonrisa el entusiasmo de los jóvenes. Ellos son un orgullo para la región de Kanto por sus excelentes notas y trofeos deportivos. Aunque a muchos de los clientes masculinos solo les interesa la voluptuosa estudiante de cabello purpura. Unos pocos saben que es una alumna de intercambio que viene desde China. Otros saben que es ella la impulsora de los logros deportivos en la escuela. Entre tantas cabezas negras una persona joven con cabellos color de plata debería notarse, pero no, muchos prestan atención a los gritos y unos pocos a las sinuosas curvas de la chica extranjera.

Los jóvenes son escoltados a una gran mesa circular que se llena con los más variados y suculentos platillos para deleite de los festejados.

A la mitad de la cena se presenta el chef principal con su asistente para recibir las felicitaciones de uno de los comensales. Una persona con el cabello como la nieve.

—Está realmente delicioso, es lo mejor que he probado.

El corpulento hombre de gran mostacho sonríe complacido.

—Oh sí, es una de las cagnes mas tiegnas que he tenido bajo mi cuchillo. Tienes un buen paladag es como un tgocito de cielo en la boca.

Con el elogio de otro estudiante el chef inicia una apasionada explicación de la crema de espinaca.

—Oh ese otro es de mis favoritos-dice el chef señalando el platillo de la chica de cabello purpura-Canard a l'orange. Hmmm ese no éga de los gogdos, pego bajo mi mano egsprimí su mejog sabog.

—Nos dio un poco de problemas el prepararlo. Añade tímidamente la cocinera.

—Nihguna dificultad. ¡Matag, egscaldag, desengplumag, limpiag y mis manos talengtosas! ¡Vite, vite!- el Chef gesticuló efusivamente-Les canards, les canards, cómo me gugstan les canards...

—Solo digo que es la primera vez que le encontramos a un pato algo como esto entre las plumas señor.

Con esto la joven extrae de su mandil unas gafas con gruesos vidrios.

—¿Cómo tendgía le canard eso en las plumas? Moza togpe. Nos guetiramos, disfgruten su cena.

Un tenedor cae al suelo mientras una joven de ojos rojos mira aterrorizada su plato.

Uno de los estudiantes trata de animar a la temblorosa joven.

—No pasa nada Xian. No es tan extraño, mira yo encontré a un cerdito ayer que usaba esto. Dice uno de los estudiantes mostrando una pañoleta amarilla con franjas negras. Atrapamos al cerdito y se lo dimos al chef y mira. "Shiro" se lo está comiendo como si nada.

—No le digas Shiro se llama…—el estudiante se interrumpe al ver que la belleza de intercambio se ha puesto pálida como cera.

—Como dije, es lo mejor que he probado. Es el mejor uso que se le puede dar a un _cerdo_ ¿no crees? Además es solo comida…solo un animal sin sentimientos que solo se guiaba por instintos je,je,je ni que el chef hubiera matado a una persona.

La joven no dice nada pero sus pupilas contraídas por el miedo miran fijamente a la persona cabello blanco que come con calma. Sin palabras la persona afirma con la cabeza.

—¡NOOOOO!

 **oOo**

Horas mas tarde La´s Sfera finalmente cierra sus puertas; el evento de los estudiantes tuvo un final repentino cuando una de las alumnas salió dando alaridos.

Los meseros discuten el incidente mientras limpian las últimas mesas.

—…y la niña histérica salió corriendo hacia el río Tama.

—Lo de hoy no fue nada, yo sí sé de cosas aterradoras ¿Recuerdan ese feo incidente de Nerima de hace unos meses?

—¿Cuál?

—Ese chico que se creía un samurái.

—Ah sí, el periódico lo llamó:"el maniaco de la sandía" ese tipo que le rebano la cabeza a su propia hermana cuando ella estaba usando una máscara de sandía. Mi tío Ichiro me dijo que el loco ese odiaba las sandias y le cortó la cabeza en 6 partes…

—¿Seis? Otra vez exagerando Kaneda.

—Es verdad mi tío no miente.

—Es una tontería sin fundamento, como esa historia que cuentan de la chica que se cayó de cabeza en recipiente con salsa de soja, se atoró y se ahogó

—¡Puras mentiras y leyendas urbanas! yo les voy a contar de algo que _sí_ pasó en Nerima. Algo que le ocurrió a una chica que intentaron secuestrar. Según dicen escondieron a la niña en un auto, la chica pudo arrastrarse hasta quedar en el suelo pero estaba tan narcotizada que no se pudo mover mucho para escapar. Lo malo es que antes de que la levantaran del suelo un camión de materiales perdió el control y mató a la niña…dicen que quedó hecha pedazos y que hubo tanta sangre que nadie supo si su cabello era rojo o negro. Lo peor fue que unos conocidos de la chica lo vieron todo y se volvieron locos.

—Tú también exageras Tetsuo.

—Me encantaría seguir escuchando sus historias— Interrumpió el capitán de meseros con expresión de fastidio. Pero uno de ustedes tiene que ir con una manguera a limpiar el desastre que hicieron unos perros en el callejón. Parece que varios atraparon a un gato y lo despedazaron.

—¡Ugh!

—Tú lo has dicho, lo peor es que debe ser la mascota de una de esas mujeres ricas porque tenía el pelaje pintado de rosa. Así que dejen bien limpio y si les preguntan no hemos visto a _ningún_ gato. Algunas personas quieren más a esos animales que a las personas y puede ser un escándalo.

—¡HAI!

 **oOo**

Con la cena de graduación también se acabaron nuestros planes, la gata en celo fue la más fácil casi ni se resistió. Esperaba que diera un poco más de pelea, ni modo. Siendo el final y si las cosas fueran como en las novelas hoy sería un día frio, con grandes nubes que anuncian una tormenta. Pero no, nuestra visita al cementerio es en una mañana cálida y con bonito cielo azul.

Nabiki deja un humilde ramo de flores en la tumba. Tiene una expresión triste en el rostro pero ya no llora. Creo que empieza a sanar es lo mismo para mí, las migrañas se han ido y por fin pude identificar la canción esa. Resultó que era de uno de esos animes viejos de comedia y artes marciales, uno que ni recordaba nada importante.

Nos quedamos mirando la lápida en silencio, pero hay algo que he querido decirle a la persona que descansa aquí desde hace mucho.

—Tardamos mucho en venir a visitarte pero por fin estamos aquí…Akane.

— **FIN—**


End file.
